Una sombra
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Desde las sombras, desde el silencio, este personaje habla por lo que calla.


Una Sombra

Por CFRío ().

Su atuendo invariablemente negro, desde los zapatos hasta el sombrero, le habían granjeado un mote: "La sombra", "La sombra de Andrew". Así se le conoció en los exclusivos corrillos financieros a los que su patrón pertenecía. Posición exitosa en la que en cierta forma fue él, George Johnson, quien lo puso.

Como una sombra, George se escurría sigiloso tras de Albert, siguiéndolo de negociación en negociación, de contrato en contrato. Deslizándose por los pasillos de la mansión, del Banco, con su caminar erguido y pausado. Siempre atento, siempre solícito a las necesidades del patriarca Andrew.

Todos hablaban del éxito empresarial del Señor Andrew, pero pocos reconocían que ese éxito no era todo fruto de la belleza y la juventud; sino en gran parte de la experiencia y astucia de su "Sombra".

Y sin embargo, en George la cortesía nunca era apariencia. Aún cuando daba la impresión de no hacer ningún movimiento espontáneo. Ni siquiera con Albert: Se inclinaba a su oído en medio de una negociación y le susurraba ya una advertencia, ya un comentario. Con palabras imperceptibles para el resto de los presentes.

Si alguien fuera un observador meticuloso, tanto o un poco menos que George, notaría como nuestro caballero fruncía un poco el ceño justo antes de que Albert pidiera al cliente tiempo para analizar más detenidamente su propuesta. George alzaba una ceja y Albert rechazaba un contrato. George parecía sonreír y entonces Albert plasmaba sin reserva su firma al pie de un documento.

El bigote pulcramente recortado, siempre. El traje de corte perfecto, los zapatos lustrosos como espejos, la camisa siempre blanca y almidonada que se dejaba ver apenas por los puños y el cuello.

La corbata también negra y la punta del inmaculado pañuelo asomándose por la solapa, con el doblez impecablemente recto y marcado, sutilmente salpicado de colonia. El protocolo, la etiqueta, la formalidad tenía un rostro y un nombre conocidos, apreciado, en todo Chicago.

Ya fuera verano o primavera, el señor Johnson se sentaba a la mesa puntualmente. Un cortés saludo, sin ser frío pero sin caer en lo afectado, el café cargado al triple, sin azúcar. Las galletas de cebada, las frutas frescas y un escueto "gracias" para recibir el primer fajo de diarios del día. Nadie en la mansión veía los diarios antes que él.

Siempre serio, siempre discreto, siempre imperturbable e impenetrable para todo aquel que no fuera el señor William. Con una nota melancólica que nunca abandonaba esas pupilas profundamente negras, a los que no escapaba ni un solo detalle. George conocía todo lo conocible sobre los Andrew, más allá de sus finanzas y su historia.

Sólo la señora de la casa lograba arrancarle alguna vez una tenue y fugaz sonrisa. Sólo ella se permitía con George alguna muestra de afecto: ya un abrazo, ya un beso. Él la recibía como la brizna de alegría que sobrevive en el corazón del hombre entregado a una sola mujer. El hombre que ama de una vez y para siempre.

Sobre todo cuando la mujer objeto de ese amor o ya no existe, o no ha existido nunca. Porque ¿Cómo amaría un hombre como George? La respuesta es contundente e inequívoca: con locura. Con locura y hasta la muerte.

¿Y Quién extrañaría a "La Sombra"? ¿Quién echaría de menos este personaje cuando William "El Rey Midas" Andrew ya no lo necesitara?

Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría siempre… - dijo alguna vez George a un Albert pequeño y asustado que no podía dormir en una noche de tormenta.

Y era esa su excusa para ser su sombra. Para acompañarlo hasta el más recóndito lugar donde había intereses Andrew. Para seguirlo de madrugada en ostentosas recepciones, esperando discretamente detrás suyo. Para que su mente maquinara los más complicados artificios legales y financieros que sacarían a flote la fortuna Andrew en momentos críticos.

También, para estar cerca de Albert en todos los momentos cruciales de su vida, que se habían convertido en la suya propia: Contraer matrimonio con la radiante señora Andrew, esperar con angustia a la puerta de la habitación el nacimiento de cada uno de sus cuatro hijos, tomarlos en brazos por primera vez con orgullo desbordante. Asistir al último suspiro de su tía.

Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría siempre…

Fue también el argumento con que George rechazó la propuesta de Albert para hacerlo descansar, cuando el gris sustituyó en su cabeza aquel negro sedoso, cuando aquellas manos parecían estrechar la del patriarca Andrew con un poco menos de firmeza, cuando aquel caminar pausado se volvió mas pausado aún.

Vamos, George, que ya me puedo cuidar sólo ¿no crees? – y la sonrisa, la misma desde que el patriarca Andrew era apenas un pilluelo con insectos saliéndole por los bolsillos.

¿Puedo confiar en ti? – la ceja izquierda se levantó en ese característico gesto de referirse a algo mucho más profundo de lo que parecía encerrar la pregunta. Algo que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Porque George preguntó, no al hombre que debe mantener firme el legado de su familia, sino al niño con el que una vez hizo un pacto de caballeros. El niño que había pedido al tutor una concesión no permitida por su severa tía. Una concesión como salir a pasear al bosque en vez de tomar sus lecciones, prometiendo regresar a determinada hora; con tiempo suficiente para ponerse al corriente y no ser descubiertos.

Cuando te vi besándote con Rose junto al lago… ¿te acuerdas? - George sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos negros circundados de arrugas se humedecieron - Me hiciste prometer que no le contaría a nadie, que no le preguntaría nada a ella… Y no se lo he dicho a nadie, George,…ni siquiera a tu querida señora Andrew... ¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí…

Quiero volver a Francia – sentenció – yo solo… - el patriarca Andrew asintió con solemnidad.

La villa Andrew en la costa mediterránea francesa recibió a George Johnson como a un miembro más de la familia, tras una despedida feliz en Chicago. Los siguientes meses fueron un intercambio de misivas. Albert leía para toda la familia los comentarios de George sobre la agradable campiña francesa, los placeres del buen queso y el buen vino, desglosados en una inconfundible caligrafía fina y elegante.

Y la familia Andrew correspondía con crónicas de sus fines de semana en Lakewood, el gusto de rememorar otras épocas, de disfrutar el jardín, de respirar aire fresco, para hacerle alguna consulta especial sobre algún asunto, para disertar sobre la especialidad culinaria de la Señora Andrew que él halagara tanto.

_Cobarde, seguro te fuiste para no verte obligado a comerlo otra vez…_ - escribió Albert, lo que le valió un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de su mujer.

O, también, misivas para intentar hacerlo reír con alguna ocurrencia del inquieto cuarteto que a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre si en aspecto, tamaño y humor; eran tan unidos como los dedos de una mano.

_Creo que ya no podré escribirles tan seguido_ – leyó Albert una tarde de domingo.

La letra de George ya no era la misma, los elegantes trazos habían perdido la perfecta simetría, una que otra salpicadura de tinta adornaba el margen del pliego. Sin saber que, para entonces, los empleados franceses se debatían en una disyuntiva.

Debemos avisar al Señor William… – fue la aseveración del mayordomo al pie de la cama.

Ya incapaz de hablar, George cerró los ojos y negó con vehemencia. Los empleados entendieron, o fingieron entender, limitándose a asistir y acompañar al señor Johnson en todo momento.

Una madrugada, el repiqueteo insistente del teléfono alertó a la mansión Andrew en Chicago. La consecuencia fue un viaje, un viaje cercano para resolver un asunto urgente. Un viaje de esos que George hiciera en incontables ocasiones sin que nadie lo notara siquiera.

Déjame acompañarte- suplicó la señora al marido que ya se vestía.

No – exclamó Albert con firmeza –. Espero no tardar mucho.

De vuelta a Chicago, el coche avanzaba por el campo en medio de la neblina, especialmente densa en aquella época del año, que no permitía ver más allá de un par de metros. Albert y Peter, el chofer en turno, conversaban. Con ese ambiente apesadumbrado no había mucho de que conversar, ciertamente, pero había que mantenerse alertas.

Albert no era un hombre que se guiara por corazonadas, si lo hiciera, desde mucho tiempo atrás se hubiera arrojado a la desesperanza y la desolación. Tal había sido su historia personal y la de su familia durante mucho tiempo.

Pero esta noche en especial, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver cuanto antes a su casa, a su familia. Por eso el auto avanzaba a esta hora de la noche, lo más veloz que podía, en medio de la neblina.

Un comentario de Albert y una mirada de Peter por el retrovisor habían precedido al "¡Cuidado!" con que ambos hombres reaccionaron. El chofer maniobró con destreza, pero era demasiado tarde, el otro vehículo los había golpeado y el auto derrapaba desenfrenado hacia el borde de la carretera.

Un remolino de astillas de vidrio mezclándose con astillas de arbustos le arañaba el cuerpo. Un golpe seco, apenas un último pensamiento para el rostro amado y después nada.

Albert abrió los ojos. La cabeza le dolía un poco y se llevó hasta allí la mano, sólo para recoger entre sus dedos la sustancia oscura y viscosa que había manado por su frente. Pero no sentía ningún otro malestar, curiosamente ni siquiera estaba asustado. Más bien estaba cómodo, tumbado allí cuan largo era sobre la mullida hierba húmeda.

Estoy bien – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, como si se lo comunicara al bosque.

Quiso ponerse de pie. Pero contuvo el aliento cuando una figura humana, alta, esbelta, una sombra masculina nítida, pareció alejarse despacio entre la neblina.

¡Peter! – llamó a su chofer.

Yo también estoy bien, señor – le respondió muy tranquilo el hombre cerca de él, pero exactamente del lado opuesto en que la sombra desapareció.

Amaneció por fin y los dos tripulantes se quedaron atónitos al verse prácticamente ilesos mientras el auto era una masa deforme de hierro y caucho que se balanceaba peligrosamente a la orilla del precipicio, apenas detenido por el ya frágil tronco de un árbol.

Fueron auxiliados por algunos vecinos y curiosos, pudiendo llegar a casa tras asearse un poco. Extrañamente nadie salió a recibirlos, lo cual les venía bien pues no querían causar un susto innecesario a la familia.

Si bien, apenas Albert traspuso la puerta, el cuerpo menudo y esbelto de la señora Andrew se arrojó a sus brazos. La recibió extrañado, ella se aferraba a él como si ya supiera del percance. Pero los espasmos acompañados de sollozos lo sacaron de su error.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

François llamó… – le comunicó entre lágrimas - George murió anoche…

¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir sin nada más que contusiones y rasguños? ¿En qué momento salieron del auto para ponerse a salvo? ¿Cómo fue que despertaron cómodamente recostados boca arriba sobre la hierba? ¿Por qué se encontraron así, tan cerca uno del otro? Lo que carecía de sentido lo tuvo entonces.

Una extraña paz, una singular calma inundó el ánimo de Albert. Mientras evocaba aquella figura entre la niebla: la sombra inconfundible de quien le había enseñado con hechos, hasta su último momento y a pesar de la distancia, el significado del honor, la lealtad, la gratitud y la amistad incondicional. Todo eso encerrado en una frase:

Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría siempre…

FIN.

Hola, gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Yo no celebro el Halloween, sino que conmemoro el día de muertos y este año es el primero que lo haré por mis dos abuelos, dos hombres muy sabios y muy inteligentes que con el tiempo aprendieron a aprender de sí mismos. Pensando en ellos se me ocurrió esta historia.


End file.
